The New Order in Seireitei
by Mr.GreyHoody
Summary: Ichigo is made a captain. Bambietta was still alive at the end of the battle with the Quincy, but there is something different about her than the other Quincy.
1. Chapter 1

Sooo, I'm a fan of IchiRuki, but I got bored of reading fics on them. I started to look at fics of other Ichi pairings, (not orihime or matsumoto though) and didn't find much. Eventually I wanna finish my IchiRuki fic, but don't have the motivation right now. So I want to do a decent size story for Ichigo x Isane, Sui-feng, Momo, and Bambietta (Don't ask why her, because I'm not really sure myself yet). I decided to start with the Bambietta one and hope for the best.

I don't hold any rights to Bleach.

Rated T for now…

.

.

.

The Thousand Year War was finally over. Soul Society ended up the victor, however, not without many sacrifices. Over the course of the two Quincy invasions, over three thousand shinigami perished, cutting the Gotei 13's numbers nearly in half. Of that number, two captains, four vice-captains, and many other seated officers had been killed. Rose gave his life to take out one of the Quincy, leaving the third division leaderless considering Kira had already been killed. Due to Shunsui's recommendation, Shuhei Hisagi became the new captain of the third.

It isn't actually known what happened to Mayuri Kurotsuchi or his vice-captain, but they were considered KIA because their reitsu disappeared during the battle. After Shunsui argued with central 46 for days on end, they finally agreed to allow Kisuke Urahara to reenter Soul Society. It took even more convincing, though, to get the ex-captain to reclaim his old position as captain of the twelfth. Eventually, though, he agreed. Yoruichi ended up going as well to be captain alongside Kisuke as part of the twelfth. It was argued that she should take her own captains position, but she refused, stating that life is dull without Kisuke by her side. Once again, Central 46 ended up allowing it, even though in the history of Soul Society, there had never been two captains for one division. Akon took the vice-captains position in the twelfth.

The Eighth Division was left leaderless due to Shunsui and Nanao being transferred to the First Division. It was decided that Renji Abarai would assume the position of captain of the eighth. This left Byakuya's vice-captain position vacant. After much, much whining from the new Captain Commander, Lisa Yadomaru begrudgingly agreed to return to Soul Society to take the position.

Retsu Unohana had been killed by Zaraki, so Isane Kotetsu was promoted to captain, even though she felt she wasn't ready for such a position. Captain Hirako begged and begged Hiyori Sarugaki and Hachigen Ushoda to return to Soul Society, and after a few days, they finally agreed. Hachi more than Hiyori. Hachi happily took the vice-captains position of the fourth under the new Captain Kotetsu. Hiyori, however, ended up taking the vice-captains position under Captain Hisagi. She wouldn't admit it, but she was a bit bummed that she wasn't Kisuke's vice-captain.

Upon all of Soul Society discovering that Ichigo's father was the previous head of the Shiba clan, he was allowed to become the new vice-head of the Shiba clan, under Kukkaku Shiba. She, on the other hand, wanted him to be the head of the clan, but she knew he wasn't ready yet so she agreed. This prompted Ichigo to change his name to Ichigo 'Kurosaki' Shiba, in memory of his mother.

Ichigo was a special case for Shunsui and Central 46. He was obviously captain level, but all the captaincies had been taken. However, he was unable to return to the world of the living due to his enormous reitsu (that astronomical chance Shunsui had been talking about). This prompted the leadership of Soul Society to do something unexpected even to the older captains. Central 46 gave Shunsui permission to create a brand new, Fourteenth Division, headed by the orange haired man.

At first Ichigo wasn't too thrilled about the whole thing. He didn't really want to do all the paperwork that would be required, on top of the fact that he wasn't all that happy about not being able to go home for more than a day or so here and there. However, Renji had been making fun of him, saying that he would be a much better captain than Ichigo could ever dream of. This was all it took for him to accept the position, all in the name of beating his tattooed friend.

This left three vice-captain positions open. Omaeda had been killed trying to protect Sui-Feng, and Renji still needed a second in command for his new division. Ichigo also needed to find someone worthy of taking the position.

Three months later, Ichigo was standing at attention with the other captains, having their weekly meeting with the Captain Commander. He hadn't really been paying much attention, these meetings were usually just a 'Hi, how are you all doing?' kind of thing.

Shunsui was about to finish up when his eyes landed on the spaced out captain of the Fourteenth. "Captain Shiba?" he questioned. No response.

"Captain Shiba?" he questioned again with a bit more volume. Again, no response.

Just then, Ichigo felt a smack on the back of his head. He brought his hand up to massage his newly stinging scalp. He turned to the culprit, "What the hell was that for?" he demanded.

Shinji just scoffed, "Idiot…The Captain Commander's been calling you."

With that Ichigo apologized to Shunsui, "I'm sorry, I guess I'm still not used to the Shiba thing."

Shunsui grinned, "It's understandable. Anyway, I've noticed that it's been three months since you took the position of Captain of the Fourteenth, yet you still don't have a vice-captain standing behind you.

Ichigo quirked a brow, "Renji and Sui-Feng still don't have vice-captains." He mentioned.

Shunsui nodded, "True, but they aren't in need of one at the moment, there third seats can fill that gap for now. You on the other hand, only have a fourth and fifth seat selected."

Ichigo shrugged, "Well, my division is pretty small compared to everyone else's. And no offence to any of you or the shinigami in my division, but they were kind of the odds and ends of everyone else's divisions. I decided that since I only have about fifty shinigami, that I would only have five officers, including myself. Of the fifty shinigami, only two stood out in my eyes. I made them my fourth and fifth seats, but I don't believe I have anyone yet who I want to put at third seat or vice-captain." He concluded.

Shunsui smiled, "Very well. I want you to go to the Academy and visit the graduating class. I believe they graduate tomorrow?" he questioned looking to Nanao, who simply nodded, "Good. I want you to see if any of them strike your fancy. I heard that there are four or five exceptional graduates."

Ichigo nodded, however, he was a bit skeptical. For one, none of the students have any real experience. Also, he was worried that some of the older members in his division might be upset that such a young shinigami was there boss. Then again, he was younger than the students at the academy, so he supposed he could make it work.

Shunsui concluded the meeting and sent the captains on their way. Ichigo was walking in the direction of the Academy when he heared someone. "Yo."

He looked behind him to see Renji and Rukia heading his way. "What's up?" he questioned.

Rukia smiled, "Well, Captain Shiba," she said somewhat sarcastically, "Renji wanted to give you some advice on picking a student."

Renji grinned from ear to ear, "I here that a few of the female students in the graduating class are pretty ripe, if you know what I mean." He said, elbowing him in the arm.

Rukia smacked him in the head, "That was your advice!" She seethed, "You're such an idiot. No wonder you two are friends." She finished, crossing her arms, "Besides, Ichigo isn't a pervert like you."

All of them turned to a chuckle they heard coming towards them, Yoruichi and Kisuke were walking up, "I'm not so sure about that Kuchiki. I think Ichigo is a huge pervert, he just hides it better than Abarai does." The dark skinned woman stated, "Isn't that right, Captain Shiba?" she questioned, bouncing her chest against his arm.

Ichigo huffed, "I'm not the perverted one, you are." He said, pointing at the older woman.

She and Urahara simply chuckled and moved on, bickering back and forth as they got further away.

Ichigo's scowl deepened, but he didn't say anything further. The three friends started walking in the direction of the Academy. Rukia and Renji were going that way anyway, so they figured they might as well keep the new Captain company.

"Oi, Ichigo." Blurted the tattooed shinigami.

Without turning to his friend, he responded with a simple, "Yeah?"

Renji looked Ichigo up and down with a jealous glare. Ichigo's Captains haori wasn't like his. It wasn't even a haori for crying out loud. It was more like the coat Ulquiorra wore, except it had his division symbol on the back and he didn't button the front. He didn't have a shitagi or kosode either. Just bandages wrapped around his torse. He wore one of his zanpakuto on his back, underneath his coat with the hilt sticking out behind his head, and the other on his hip. In fact, the only thing about his uniform that he shared with the other captains was his black hakama and sandals.

"Why do you get to wear that cool ass outfit and I'm stuck with this." He asked, looking at his own uniform.

Ichigo chuckled, "Simple really, I asked."

Rukia and Renji both deadpanned, "What?"

He chuckled again, "Well, I asked Shunsui if I had to wear that uniform. He said that since there were no rules for a 14th division, he didn't care what I wore. He just asked that I make sure it's white and had my division emblem on it somewhere."

Renji was about to jump him, but Rukia managed to hold him back, "Lucky Bastard!"

Ichigo just smirked, but didn't say anything else considering he was at the entrance to the academy. "Whatever. I'll see you two later." He waved as he went through the gate.

Rukia smiled, "Okay, have fun." She said. Renji just muttering to himself about life not being fair or something like that.

Ichigo had met up with the head instructor at the Academy and was following him to the classroom that the graduating class was currently in. He felt a bit out of place considering he had never attended, but he didn't put too much thought into it.

"Here we are Captain. I have a lot of paperwork to catch up on, so I'll leave you be." The older man said as he held the door for the orange haired captain.

"Thanks, I probably won't be long anyway." And with that, he shut the door behind him and walked to the front of the class, greeting the instructor and informing her of his intentions. She seemed nice, but it was obvious that she was a bit nervous in his presence.

She turned to the students, "Okay class, Captain Shiba is here to personally choose two students to join the newly formed 14th division. If anyone feels they have what it takes, he wishes you to step forward."

Almost instantly, the entire class lined up at the front of the classroom. They couldn't believe a captain was here to personally choose new members, so they jumped at the chance. Most of them looked incredibly nervous. But there was one kid who seemed more eager than the rest, and what's more, he only seemed a bit nervous, but otherwise perfectly composed.

As the captain slowly paced in front of the entire line, he observed each of the student's expressions as he stopped at them. Again, most of them were nervous and wouldn't even look him in the eye and they were all slouching. All but one.

He stood in front of the kid who was standing at perfect attention. The same kid who seemed more composed than the rest. The student looked into Ichigo's eyes, but didn't utter a word. Ichigo grinned, "What's your name kid?" He asked. The student looked like he was maybe sixteen or seventeen, but Ichigo knew that he was probably about the same age as Rukia and Renji.

The student cleared his throat, "Kento Horaki, Captain Shiba!" he said with a strong, clear voice.

Ichigo grinned again, "Nice to meet you Kento." Ichigo turned around and walked a few paces away from Kento, then turned to face him again. "Where did I go?" he questioned.

All the students, and even the instructor quirked a brow. 'What kind of question is that?' they all thought. Kento didn't take his eyes off of Ichigo and pointed to the corner of the classroom, "You stepped to the corner then back where you are now using Shunpo." He stated, returning his hand to his side.

The class looked at Kento like he was an idiot, but there expressions quickly change when Ichigo spoke, "Good, you have a keen eye Kento." Ichigo patted his shoulder, "After your graduation tomorrow, show up to the Fourteenth's barracks and find me. You're my new third seat." He stated as if it weren't a big deal.

Kento was shocked. Normally it would take decades for someone just to become a seated officer, but third seat right out of the academy, it's unheard of. The rest of the classroom almost toppled over from the news. But no one dared question the new captain.

Ichigo turned his attention to the back of the room. He noticed the girl earlier when she didn't get up with the rest of her class, but didn't question her at the time. Now, considering Kento was the only one of the rest of the students who he wanted in his division, he wanted to see if she had anything to offer before he took off.

"What's your name?" he asked, crossing his arms. She stood up at attention instantly, "Roka Madari, sir!" she stated with just as much oomph as Kento had. This surprised Ichigo, coming from such a small, shy girl. She was maybe a little taller than Rukia, but not by much.

Ichigo smirked, "Well Roka, why didn't you stand up with the rest of your class?"

Roka looked down, escaping Ichigo's gaze. However, he felt that it wasn't because she was scared or nervous, but she was simply shy. "It's not that I don't want to be in your division, I just don't think I would be a good addition Captain Shiba." She stated.

Ichigo turned to Kento, "What do you think?"

Kento, once again, was surprised. Why was this captain asking him, but he gave his opinion regardless. "Roka is the most skilled in Kido in our class. She's also exceptional with a sword and she reached Shikai almost a month before I did."

Ichigo turned his attention back to Roka but didn't say anything. He sighed and turned to leave, the whole class's attention on him. Just before he reached the door, he turned around and flicked in Roka's direction, sending a small shockwave at her with incredible speed. (A little trick from his father). Roka's eyes widened as she brought up her hand.

Kento turned on his new leader, "What the hell was that about Captain, you could've killed her!" He shouted, then instantly apologized for disrespecting him.

Ichigo grinned, "It's fine, besides, I only put a tiny amount of Reitsu into that. But she saw it and blocked it, that's all I care about." He looked to Roka, who was still a bit shocked, "Show up with Kento tomorrow." He stated as he exited the classroom.

Kento and Roka looked to one another, 'This guy is crazy.' They both thought.

Before Ichigo headed back to the fourteenth's barracks, he stopped by the Fourth's. He walked into one of the patient rooms to find Isane, who quickly noticed his presence, "Oh, good afternoon Captain Shiba." She greeted with a warm smile.

Ichigo smiled back, "Same to you."

"What can I do for you?" she asked.

Ichigo sighed, "I was wondering If you could teach my new vice-captain a few things about healing kido." He asked.

Isane's eyes opened slightly wider, "I didn't hear that you had a vice-captain yet, did you find one since this morning?"

"Yeah, her name is Roka Madari, graduating tomorrow from the academy. I'm still not too sure about this, but I don't really have a choice."

Isane smiled, "Sure, I can show her a few things here and there. Is she nice, or does she always have a mean scowl on her face like you?" she questioned teasingly.

Ichigo huffed, "I don't always have a scowl! And no, she's really shy though."

Isane chuckled at his reaction, "Okay. Send her to me whenever you want. And you do always have a scowl by the way." She mentioned.

Ichigo turned to leave, "Whatever. Have a good day Captain Kotetsu." He said, waving his hand behind him.

"Okay, you…" She began but stopped mid-sentence, causing Ichigo to turn around, "She's waking up."

Ichigo walked over to the bed Isane was standing at. Lying down was one of the Quincy from the battle. Her name was Bambietta…something. He couldn't remember. She had been in a coma for the whole three months since the battle due to something Urahara did.

Bambietta was blinking her eyes slowly to adjust to the light. She slowly propped herself up on the bed, "Where am I?" she asked weakly.

Isane held her hand on the Quincy's back to give her support, "You're in Seireitei, the medical barracks." She told her with a soft voice.

Bambietta turned to Ichigo who was just observing, then she looked at her lap and tightly grasped the sheet that was over her. Both Ichigo and Isane noticed her eyes go wide. She started trembling then all of a sudden let out a scream that was heard throughout the whole barracks.

It was a scream filled with nothing but emotional pain, fear, and regret.

.

.

.

Well, that's that for now. I'm not all that sure about this story yet, but it's still just a baby, so we shall see. Let me know what you think, or if my writing needs improvement. Thanks for reading!

Oh, and just if you didn't know, the shitagi and kosode are essentially the shirt portion of the uniform, which Ichigo doesn't wear. The hakama is the pants portion. If you type in Captain Ichigo in google images, there's one of him with a white trench coat thing with his hollow mask on. That's where I got it from.


	2. Chapter 2

I decided that I'm going to try and update once a week. So here it is: chapter two.

I don't own ze Bleach

.

.

.

Ichigo and Isane both looked to each other in slight shock and worry. They then returned their attention to the petite young woman on the bed in front of them.

"What's wrong Bambietta?" the medical captain questioned.

Ichigo looked on in concern as she looked from her face to his, her gaze lingering on him for a few seconds. She looked back down to her lap, still wide eyed and trembling.

"What have I done?" she whispered, almost inaudibly.

She remembered everything all at once. Killing countless shinigami, and being happy about it while doing it. Luring her unsuspecting subordinates to her room under false pretenses, just to kill them in a horrifyingly gruesome manner. Following Yhwach blindly into a war that wasn't even hers. It hurt. It hurt so much knowing what she had done.

After a few minutes of silence, she seemed to calm down, although, she still looked mortified, "Why am I still alive? I shouldn't be allowed to live." She said clearly.

Ichigo quirked a brow, "Why?"

She turned to him in confusion, "What do you mean why, after everything I've done, especially to you shinigami, why am I still alive?" She asked, almost angry.

Ichigo sat on a chair next to her bed and put a hand on her shoulder. He went on to explain everything.

.

Flashback

.

When Bambietta had fallen in battle, she was left for dead by her 'friends'. Kisuke Urahara had joined the battle finally, and stumbled across her near death body. He was about to finish the deed when he noticed something peculiar. Kneeling down next to her, he could see something in her half open eyes.

'What the hell is this?' he asked himself. Upon further investigation, he concluded that it was reitsu of some kind that was flowing out of her body. He captured some and put it in a special vial he had on him. He then performed a kido spell that bound her and rendered her comatos. After that, he brought her to the Fourth's medical room and had her strapped down.

A few days later, after the battle concluded, he was in a lab analyzing the reitsu. Eventually, he concluded that it belonged to Yhwach, but it was different. He determined that it essentially rendered the person infected with it unable to do anything of their own free will. Well, that's not exactly true. He said that it controls a person's personality to the extent of manipulating it however Yhwach desired. Long story short, she was brainwashed.

Also, Urahara discovered that she wasn't originally a quincy. She was, in fact, a human who had gone missing five years ago. She had been made into a quincy by Yhwach.

Once Yhwach's reitsu had left her, she no longer had her quincy powers. However, she was still in danger of dying. Nothing was working. Kido, medicine, not even Orihime's healing powers. Urahara thought it might be a side effect of the quincy powers leaving her. He determined that the only way to save her was to give her shinigami powers. This prompted him to create a pill that essentially did just that, with some other technical mumbo jumbo that Ichigo had tuned out. However, Shunsui had asked Urahara to keep her in her comatose state until a decision was made on what to do with her.

.

End Flashback

.

"So, it was decided that, if you wanted, you could be part of the Gotei 13." Ichigo finished.

Bambietta turned her gaze away from him, realizing that she had been staring, "No. I could never live with myself after what I've done. Besides, how could anyone want to work with me." She stated more than asked, again, in a slightly angry tone.

Ichigo sighed, "That's just it, 'you' haven't done anything. It was all Yhwach. And about working with people. I would work with you. And Komamura has already forgiven you once he found out what had happened."

She was once again staring at him, and once again had to pull her gaze away from his.

Isane smiled at her, "If I were you, after lying in a bed for three months, I'd want to get up and walk around."

Bambietta looked at her with a slightly somber expression, but nodded.

The Medical Captain turned to Ichigo, "Do you mind taking her around Seireitei for a bit Captain Shiba?"

Ichigo's face turned vacant, "Why me?" he mumbled.

Isane smiled again, "Because you're right here. And besides, why not have our newest Captain show our potentially newest shinigami around. Makes sense to me." She finishes.

Ichigo sighed, "Fine, whatever." He mumbled.

To Bambietta's surprise, he grabbed her sides and picked her up out of bed, gently setting her on the ground. She wasn't facing him, thankfully, because if she was, he might have noticed the slight blush that appeared momentarily on her face. Then, almost instantly she sputtered, "I could have done it on my own." Scowl present on her face.

Ichigo just scoffed, "I know you could have, I just figured you would be too slow." His own scowl present on his face, as always. Bambietta was glaring at him now, but decided not to say anything. Ichigo started walking off but turned when he noticed that she was having trouble walking. He walked back up to her and grabbed ahold of her arm for support.

She tried to remove herself from his grasp, but Ichigo held firm, "I can walk on my own you know." She muttered.

Ichigo glared at her, "I know you can, but at this rate, it'll take all day to get anywhere."

She huffed, but didn't push it. As they started walking, she became acutely aware of Ichigos hand around her upper arm. Not that she hadn't noticed before, but now she wasn't arguing with him. She looked out of the corner of her eye to see him looking straight ahead. She looked back in front of her and muttered under her breath, "Idiot."

Ichigo turned to her, "What was that?" he asked.

Bambietta turned back to him and huffed again, "I didn't say anything."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

They walked around a good portion of Seireitei. They even went to the Seventh's barracks, where she kept trying to apologize to Komamura, but he wouldn't have it. He told her that there was no need to apologize for something that she didn't have any control over.

He brought her to meet Rukia, which he discovered was a horrible idea. The two petite young women were somewhat similar. Bambietta was taller, and had a larger chest, but there personalities were eerily similar. They had been talking when Ichigo said something that Rukia thought was stupid, which she made perfectly clear. She went on to verbally (and physically) berate him. Bambietta had joined in at one point too, but she never touched him.

As they were walking back to the Fourth's barracks, she remembered something. He was a captain, and if she was going to join the Gotei 13, she would be his subordinate. Not wanting to have him permanently mad at her, she apologized, "I'm sorry if I disrespected you today. I just…I guess I'm a little irritable."

"A little?" he chuckled, "Don't worry about it. I'm used to it from Captain Abarai and Rukia.

"But if I'm going to be your subordinate, I've been disrespecting you all day." She mentioned.

Ichigo glanced at her momentarily, "Well, if you do join, you will be my subordinate, but not by much."

She quirked a brow at this, but before she could inquire as to what he meant, he spoke up, "Your reitsu levels when you were a quincy were astronomical. Urahara said that it won't change since you were given shinigami powers so soon after losing your quincy powers. Rukia Kuchiki will be training you on the ins and outs of being a vice-captain."

Her eyes widened and her mouth slightly opened, "Vice-captain. But I don't even have a zanpakuto."

Ichigo smirked, "Not yet, but you obviously know how to fight, and you were in a leadership position among the quincy ranks. Granted, it is a bit odd, but look at me. I'm almost a hundred years younger than any other captain, ever. I never went to the academy and I've never been in a leadership position before. Yet, they made me a captain. Central 46 knows what's best. Or so I've been told at least."

Bambietta was still surprised, but she had another question, "Just how old are you? I'd guess you're about my age." She said.

Ichigo quirked a brow, "Well, I don't know how old you are, but I'm twenty (Just go with it)."

Bambietta gave him a skeptical look, "I was taken when I was nineteen, and that was five years ago from what I was told, so I guess I'm twenty-four. You look a lot older than you are."

Ichigo chuckled, "Well that's a first, at least for Soul Society. I'm sure you know, but shinigami age at a much slower rate than humans. But now since I'm stuck here, I'll age at that rate too from what Urahara told me."

He noticed that she still had a questioning look on her face, "What is it?"

Bambietta looked ahead of her again, "It's just…why's your uniform different from all the other captains?" she questioned.

Ichigo wanted to say, 'Cuz I think it looks cool, and it makes me feel kind of badass,' but refrained, "My division is brand new, so there were no rules about it."

The girl next to him grinned, "I like it. Makes you look badass."

Ichigo deadpanned, 'I should have just came out and said it then.' He thought.

They arrived at her room in the Fourth's barracks and Ichigo gently set her so she was sitting on her bed. "Well, I'm off. Tons of paperwork to do. Well, maybe not, I'm pretty tired." He said, hand scratching the back of his head.

Bambietta laid down in her bed, "Okay. Captain Shiba, was it?"

Ichigo smirked, "That's right. Have a good night." He said, waving behind him as he made his way out.

Bambietta smiled, "Bye…Captain Shiba." She whispered.

Just then, Isane came into the room, "So, how was your walk?" she asked happily.

The potential vice-captain smiled at her, "It was good."

Isane grinned, "Must have been nice having Captain Shiba hold you all day." She joked.

Bambietta's features turned into a scowl once again and she sputtered, "What?! No, he's an idiot." Isane chuckled on her way out; she just wanted to make sure her patient was back in bed before she took off for the night. However, she did notice the slight blush that played the dark haired girls face.

'Interesting.' The Fourth's captain thought to herself.

The next day, Roka was waiting outside the door of her classroom. Just yesterday the Captain of the Fourteenth told her classmate Kento and herself to go directly to his barracks after they had graduated. Seeing as they had graduated almost an hour ago, she found that her patience was beginning to waiver.

She huffed, a very uncommon thing for her to do, "Where is that idiot." She said more than asked.

Almost as if on que, Kento appeared from the classroom.

Roka looked to him with what seemed like disappointment.

Kento quirked a brow, "What?"

She shook her head, "Captain Shiba told us to go straight there. We officially became shinigami an hour ago."

The crimson haired boy chuckled, "Yeah, yeah. I just wanted to see what squads everyone else got."

Roka sighed, "Well, whatever. We should get going though." She said as she started heading for the exit.

Kento caught up to her quickly, "What's with you. Be happy for once why don't ya."

She almost glared at him, again, not a common thing for her to do, "I don't want Captain Shiba to be upset with us on our first day."

Kento crossed his arms as they continued on their way, "Yeah, I suppose you're right."

After a few moments of silence, he spoke up again. "By the way, no one else was assigned the Fourteenth. Just you and me."

Roka kept her eyes forward, "I'm not surprised."

The soon to be Third seat was looking at her with a 'Go on' kind of expression, which she saw out of the corner of her eye.

"Well, from what I've heard, the Fourteenth is a lot smaller than the other divisions. I thought only one person would be sent there. But then the Captain showed up and picked both of us. I still can't quite wrap my head around it." She mentioned, answering his unasked question.

They continued walking in silence, except for the few off hand remarks Kento made about random things. When they were at the front gate of the new division's barracks, Roka stopped in her place.

Her classmate noticed this and grabbed her arm, startling the young shinigami. "Look Roka, stop being so damn worried about it. Captain Shiba chose us for a reason, and whether you want to admit it or not, you are a very talented shinigami. So buck up and get in there." He said with a tone somewhere between encouragement and anger.

The silver haired girl took a deep breath and nodded, "Okay. Let's do this." She said clearly just before opening the gate.

Kento smiled as he followed right behind her, "That's more like it."

…

…

Ichigo was sitting uncomfortably in his office finishing the paperwork he hadn't done the day before. Walking Bambietta around all day had drained him, so he decided to hold off on his paperwork. In hindsight, he should have just toughed it out. Oh how he hated paperwork…

Just as he put his final document in the outbox on his desk, he heard a commotion coming from the courtyard.

He sighed, figuring it was some argument his subordinates were having. An occurrence all too common considering all the shinigami came from different divisions. He bet himself that the two arguers had previously been in the Eleventh and Fourth divisions, polar opposites.

As he lazily made his way to the courtyard, he heard a voice that he knew he had heard recently but just couldn't place it.

"I'm telling you, Captain Shiba told us to come here."

Ichigo heard one of his more hard-headed subordinates scoff, "Yeah right. Why would the captain ask you two to join us?"

"I don't know, he just did, now let us in to see him."

It finally clicked in Ichigo's head, 'Kento….geez, I should have known this would happen.' He thought.

"I'm not letting you anywhere near…" the subordinate began, but cut off when he heard someone clear their throat behind him. He quickly turned around, wide eyed, and stood at attention along with the rest of the division and the two newcomers. "Captain." He acknowledged.

Ichigo waved his hand in dismissal, "How many times have I told you, enough with the attention crap. Once in the morning at quarters is fine, but other than that, it gets annoying."

Everyone stood at ease, "Right. Old habits die hard I suppose." Stated the hard-headed guy, who happened to be Ichigo's Fifth seat, Yocho Kunama.

Ichigo again dismissed him with a wave of his hand, "Yeah, yeah. Now, what's the problem here?" he asked, already knowing the answer

His Fifth seat turned to Kento and Roka, "These two twerps are saying that they want to see you. Something about you telling them that they would be part of the division."

Ichigo smirked, "Twerps?" he asked.

"Well, yes Captain. They're fresh out of the academy."

Ichigo's smirk turned into a more serious expression, "Well, these 'twerps' are going to be your Third seat and Vice-Captain."

Everyone went stiff, everyone but Kento. He had figured that if Ichigo was making him Third seat, then it would only make sense to put Roka as Vice-Captain. She was, after all, stronger than him in almost every way, which he admired about her.

Roka, on the other hand, was not expecting such an honor. However, the pressure she was feeling overwhelmed her thought process and she was simply standing there, unmoving.

The rest of the division was still shocked, mouths almost agape with surprise. Everyone but Jeni Uko, the Fourth seat. He was initially surprised, but, his laid back attitude prevented him from putting too much thought into it.

Yocha finally recovered, "Ca….Captain. Are you serious?" he inquired. Asking the question that was on almost everyone's mind.

Ichigo smiled, "Yes. This one blocked my snap (What Ichigo calls the flick from the first chapter)," he said motioning to Roka, "and this one was able to see me in shunpo." He said nodding towards Kento. "If memory serves me right, and I'd like to think it does, those are two things none of you have been able to do." He motioned for Roka and Kento to come forward. He had them face the division.

"These two are going to be exceptional shinigami with a little training. Speaking of training, you should all be training outside of working hours. My regime is tough, but it's a leveled one, and right now, the division is still on level one. If you had been training on your spare time, even just a few hours a day, you might have been able to do what these two did. Since you've been put in this 'new' division, you've all been slacking off."

He stepped back a few feet, "Now, I don't want to hear any complaining from anyone. Understood." He demanded.

Everyone acknowledged him in unison, "Yes Sir."

Ichigo smiled again, "Good. Now, why don't you two introduce yourselves."

Kento stepped forward slightly, "Kento Horaki."

The division stood at attention in recognition of the new addition to their makeshift family, "Good to meet you, Kento Horaki, Third seat of the Fourteenth division." Jeni greeted.

Kento smiled and stepped back.

Ichigo noticed that Roka was hesitating, so he gave her a little push. She turned to him for a second, a look of worry on her face. He gave her a nod of encouragement, which she nodded to in reply.

She looked at the division in front of her, "Roka Madari." She said with that surprisingly confident voice.

Once again, Jeni acknowledged her, "Good to meet you as well, Roka Madari, Vice-Captain of the Fourteenth division."

Roka stepped back, "You as well."

Everyone watched as Ichigo walked about ten meters away from the group and turned to them. Just then, almost faster than they could see, Ichigo flicked at Roka again. She was once again shocked, but simply deflected the reitsu blast, destroying a tree in the courtyard.

Everyone but Roka, Kento, and Jeni, was staring at their captain with mouths almost to the ground.

Ichigo smirked, "Even though I told you already, I wanted to show you. 'That' is why Roka Madari is Vice-Captain."

Everyone looked to each other and nodded in unison, not believing that a girl fresh out of the academy could deflect their captains Snap.

Ichigo corralled the two new members, "Okay, Jeni, take charge for the rest of the day, I'm gonna be talking to these two for a few hours." He called to his Fourth seat as he headed for the Captain's office, Roka and Kento right behind him.

"Roger Captain."

Once the three had left earshot, a few of the shinigami looked to one another, "Man…The Captains crazy…" Everyone agreed.

.

.

.

Okay, so there you have it. I'm always very critical of my writing, going over it multiple times to change some things and fix grammar/spelling mistakes. However, I was slacking off (by that I mean I was preoccupied with making skyrim mods) so I just finished writing it. Like I said, I want to put out a chapter a week, so if there are any mistakes, my bad.

Some things in this chapter might not make sense, but that's what more chapters are for, haha. So if you like what you've read so far, stick with me and 'hopefully' it will all clear up in the next few chapters.

Reviews are my greatest inspiration, good or bad, so I appreciate any comments. Thanks for reading!


End file.
